


Enough

by YumeArashi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Apologies, Gen, PTSD, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in New York, Steve has some things he needs to tell Tony, and Tony has some things he needs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near-Death Experience with a Side of Shawarma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406703) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



> Intended as a sequel to the inspiration above. Although it can be read as a stand-alone work, I recommend reading that first, at the very least because it's an excellent fic.

"One moment, sir, I'll see if he's in."

Steve thanked the receptionist, biting back a sigh.  Tony hadn't been in the last few times he'd stopped by, and there was no reason to think this would be different.

 

* * *

 

"You'll have to talk to him eventually, you know," Bruce pointed out when Tony grimaced at being notified of his visitor.

"Not if I can help it.  What can I say, we get along much better when someone's in the middle of destroying New York."

"Sure, Tony.  Tell the receptionist to ask him to wait, I'd like to talk to him even if you won't."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Congeniality all of a sudden.  Don't be too long, I'll get bored and you know that when I get bored things start blowing up."

Bruce chuckled as he headed for the elevator.

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Stark isn't available, however Dr. Banner would like to see you, he's on his way down."

"Thank you, ma'am, I'll wait."  Steve wondered about that.  He'd known that Bruce had gone to stay with Tony after their post-battle shawarma, but he hadn't known Bruce was still there, or what he wanted to discuss with Steve.

A minute or so later the elevator dinged and Bruce stepped out, looking more relaxed and content than the last time Steve had seen him.  Being Tony's lab partner apparently agreed with him.  "Steve.  Good to see you again.  Come on up, the repairs are almost done."

"Bruce, you're looking well.  I'm glad things are going all right."

They made small talk in the elevator, about Bruce's work and Steve's workouts and the rebuilding efforts.  They arrived in the penthouse and Bruce stepped over to the bar, looking entirely at home.  "Can I get you something?"

"Just water is fine," Steve told him.  After a moment's hesitation he added, "If it's all right to ask….is Tony avoiding me?"

"Yes," Bruce admitted, handing Steve a full glass.  "I'm sorry about that.  He can be…difficult."

"That's one way of putting it," Steve had to chuckle at that as they settled on the luxuriously plush furniture.  The decadence of it made Steve a little uncomfortable.  "I thought we were getting along there at the end, but I guess not.  Can you tell him that I'm not here to yell at him or anything?  I just…I owe him an apology."

"You're not wrong in thinking that things were better.  He knows why you've come, and he's not hiding because he dislikes you."

Steve looked down at his glass, droplets of condensation trickling down the smooth surface.  "I expect you can't tell me why he actually is doing it."

"He won't thank me for it," Bruce agreed, "But I think you should know.  I think you can help him."

Steve's eyebrows rose.  "Me, help him?  Would he even accept my help?"

"Probably not graciously.  Tony doesn’t make it easy for people to like him.  All his life he's been surrounded by people trying to get close to him because they want his money, his tech, his fame.  His personality is probably naturally abrasive, but he's honed it to a fine art to discourage those who offer false friendship.  And he's been doing it too long to simply switch off."

Steve contemplated that, nodding slowly.  "I can see that.  It doesn’t excuse his behavior, but I can understand how he got that way."

"Maybe it doesn't,"  Bruce smiled crookedly, remembering an electrified jab to his ribs.  "Another thing to remember about Tony is that until very recently he had never been anything but a civilian.  He's seen and survived some horrific experiences, but unlike the rest of us, he never had the training or experience to prepare him for that sort of thing.  He may have gone into all this as a spoiled, self-destructive brat, but he didn't deserve what happened to him."

Steve frowned pensively.  "Does he ever talk about what he went through?  The SHIELD files really don't mention much, and if even they couldn't dig up any intel then I'm thinking there wasn't much more to find."

"A little.  Tony's not really big on sharing personal things, especially anything that could be construed as a weakness.  He has an awful lot of pride, as you know.  And that, I think, is the real reason why he's been avoiding you."

"He thinks he'd look weak?" Steve asked incredulously.  "He's a hero!  The whole world knows that."

"He _was_ a hero, that day.  He's had some difficulties since then.  Flashbacks, panic attacks.  He doesn’t want you seeing that."

"Plenty of good men, trained soldiers, go through that.  I saw it all the time in the war," Steve frowned.  " I wouldn't think less of him."

Bruce smiled ruefully.  "I know you wouldn't, but he doesn't.  To him, you represent an ideal he can never live up to."

Steve looked uncomfortable.  "I'm nothing like that.  I'm just an ordinary guy.  Like Tony said, the serum is the only special thing about me."

"He never believed that.  He grew up hearing endless stories about you from his father, reading about you in comics, believing in your legend.  He still does.  And he can't see where you'd be anything but disappointed in him.  No matter what he does, no matter how many people he saves, to him it will never be enough."

"That's not true!  He has every reason to be proud."

"Which is why I'm hoping you can help him," Bruce told him.  "He doesn’t believe me when I tell him these things.  But just maybe he'll believe you.  Not all at once, perhaps, and not right away.  In time.  Eventually, I'm hoping, it will sink in."

Steve nodded and stood, setting down his drink.  "Where is he?"

Bruce smiled.  "In the lab.  I'll take you down there."

 

* * *

 

Tony looked up as the door slid open, and the dawning grin switched instantly to a frown.  "Bruce, you are a traitor of the lowest sort.  See if I order that mass spectrometer for you to play with.  Science toys are for good boys."

"Stark," Steve began, and then corrected himself.  "Tony.  I know you didn't want to see me and I'm sorry for barging in.  There are some things I need to tell you, and I hope you'll hear me out."

"Get it over with, then," Tony muttered, reaching for a small wrench that he flipped over and over in his hands.

"I apologize for accusing you of being selfish.  I couldn’t have been more wrong.  What you did for the city was the highest act of heroism a man could aspire to."

Tony shrugged, refusing to meet Steve's eyes as he answered flippantly, "Yeah, well, I said that everything special about you came out of a bottle, so no apology needed.  Forgive and forget and let bygones be bygones and all that.  Are we done here?  Because I've got science to do."

Steve studied the smaller man - the clenched fists, rapid breathing and dilated pupils, sweat standing out on suddenly pale skin.  He'd seen it before.  "I admire the hell out of you, you know," he said, startling Tony into meeting his eyes.  "You laid it all on the line, right in the face of unimaginable alien horrors, and didn't let anything slow you down."  He rested a hand on Tony's shoulder, warm and strong and reassuring.  "It was an honor to fight with you.  You made us all proud."

Tony stared at him, and deep in the dark eyes there was something shattered, something despairing and vicious with self-hatred, something screaming in panic and pain.  Steve's hand tightened on Tony's shoulder, his throat clenching as he remembered seeing that look on so many other haunted faces.  "You did great out there.  I'm proud of you, Tony.  So damned proud."

He could only hope the words would be enough.


End file.
